Star Wars: Ahsoka Tickled Episode I - Padawan vs Padawan
by EzrabineFan18
Summary: The first of many new series.
1. Part 1

Hey guys, this is SabineWrenFan17 on my backup account permantly and welcome to the first of many new tickle series. It will be released in multiple "episodes". For example, This is Episode I - Padawan vs. Padawan. Then, there will be Episode II, Episode III, Episode IV, etc. So, hope you enjoy Episode I, which takes place two weeks after the Second Battle of Geonosis.

So, the Jedi. They were the protectors of the Republic. They were also considered peacekeepers. They were amazing warriors. They fought for the Republic in the Clone Wars.

Having just landed on Coruscant after the Third Battle of Geonosis, Ahsoka right away went to her quarters where she saw her roomate, Barris Offee. "Hey Ahsoka, how did the battle go?" Barris asked. "Not as well as we thought it was going to be." Ahsoka said. "What do you mean?" Barris asked. "The Separtists retook the planet." Ahsoka said. "I'm sorry to here that." Barris said. Ahsoka soon after went to sleep. Then, Barris had a interesting idea. "Why not have some fun with her?" Barris asked herself. She wasn't going to hurt her roomate or anything. Barris was going to have some tickle fun with Ahsoka. "What do I use to restrain her?" Barris asked herself. She honestly didn't know. She needed something that was strong and could last a really long time. Barris knew just the thing, some super strong rope. It has helped her with other tasks in the past so Barris decided to use it for this.

Since Ahsoka was sleeping, it was the perfect time to restrain her. Barris was ready to cholorform Ahsoka just in case she wakes up before she is done. Barris was going to tie Ahsoka eagle-speard to the bed so she could get anywhere and everywhere. Barris tie Ahsoka's arms to the back of the bed. She made sure they were restrained nice and tight. Then, she went to tie Ahsoka's legs to the front of the bed. Since the bed was small enough for Ahsoka, she was now tied eagle-speard. Barris was going to gag Ahsoka but just then Ahsoka woke up. Barris knew just what to do. She right away put the rag over Ahsoka's mouth and five minutes later, she had fully cholorformed Ahsoka. Now, Barris put a cloth gag into Ahsoka's mouth and so, as soon as Ahsoka woke up, Barris would be ready to tickle her.


	2. Part 2

So, all Barris could do now was sit and wait for Ahsoka to wake up.

Barris knew Ahsoka had really ticklish feet, just like her, but she has never told Ahsoka that her feet were ticklish, otherwise Ahsoka would probably be the one tickling her.

After about ten minutes, Ahsoka woke up. Barris noticed right away.

Ahsoka was not very pleased that she was not only tied up but she didn't like the fact that she was gagged as well.

"Hey Ahsoka, I just wanted to have some fun with you." Barris said.

Ahsoka wasn't exactly sure what she meant by having fun but all she knew was that it would be more fun for Barris than for her.

Barris was looking for something. "Where did I put that?" Barris asked herself. Then she found what she was looking for. She found the bag that she was looking for.

Ahsoka didn't know what was inside that bag but knew right away when Barris pulled a brush from out of it. "Ready for some fun, Ahsoka?" Barris asked but she didn't really give Ahsoka time to answer as she started her tickle attack.

Barris right away started to tickle Ahsoka's feet which made Ahsoka squeal. Barris loved to see Ahsoka squeal and struggle like this.

She continuted her attack on Ahsoka's feet as she made sure she got every inch of Ahsoka's foot.

The soles of Ahsoka's feet were an fun spot to play with as the feather danced around her soles.

Barris still liked the fact that Ahsoka was squealing and struggling like a damsel in distress.

Barris then took out a pair of vibrating gloves and put the brush back in the bag.

She then went to Ahsoka's clothes where she got one of her pairs of nylons.

Ahsoka didn't want her to put them on as she knows that could make her feet more ticklish then they already are.

Ahsoka tried to move her feet so Barris couldn't slip on the nylons but she couldn't move her feet even a inch.

Barris was able to easily get the nylons on Ahsoka's feet.

"Ok Ahsoka, time to have a lot more fun with you." Barris said.


End file.
